A Rose Covered in Ink
by kayla4rose
Summary: Sasuke is still missing and Naruto and the others are still looking for him. But two people get put on a mission together and sparks begin to fly. InoXSai. Be ready for a couple that would never be.
1. Ch1: The panda and tiger together

**NL: Hey I'm NL and this is a SaiXIno story. Oh and I have an obsession with putting together couples that don't make sense so if you have any Ideas just tell me. **

** Sai:(Pulls out index card.) This is for the all around story NL does not own any Naruto character what so ever especially Sai. **

**Ino:(Punches Sai for what he added on.) Please R&R. Oh and don't spam if you don't like the couple or anything like that.  
**

** NL: Well enjoy Chapter one of this crazy story between a panda and a Tiger.  
**

* * *

**Ch1: The Panda and Tiger together.  
**

Ino woke up and looked around she yawed and then looked at the clock. "7o'clock that's not bad." She said rubbing her head then she looked back at the clock. "Wait 7o'clock I'm going to be late." She screamed jumping up and getting in the shower.

She had gotten out of the shower and looked at the clock. "7:30 alright I have a half an hour and I'll be there before choji and Shikamaru." She said punching the air a few times and then heading out the door.

Ino came up to the usual hill where she met with Asuma and the others."Where are they?" She asked herself as she began to pace back and forth.

Shikamaru and Choji came walking up the hill. "Oi Ino you must not have gotten the call we're all meeting at the Hokage's building." Shikamaru said waving to her.

"Alright here I come." She said smiling up at the two as she began to walk up to them.

"Ino so did ya miss us we've been gone for a month." Choji said eating chips as usual Shikamaru just sighed it was a really boring mission.

"Of course I missed you two." Ino said hugging them and then looking at Shikamaru a bit confused. "What's the matter Shika you never look this down in the dumps." Ino said putting her hands on her hips.

Shikamaru began to walk. "Nothing just that mission was a drag and I'm tired out of my mind." Shikamaru said his hands in his pocket.

Choji walked alongside the two. "Well I thought it was funny especially when Shika-" Choji was cut off when Shikamaru stuffed a bunch of chips in his mouth.

"Choji remember what happens on a mission stays on a mission." Shikamaru said blushing as he looked straight ahead once again and began walking.

Ino giggled at this. "You two are so funny." Ino said as they walked. "We should get going we don't want to be late to something important." She said beginning to run.

"Runnings such a drag." Shikamaru said beginning to run as well.

Choji just grunted and began to run with his two friends he was overjoyed to be home from his long mission.

After a while of running the three arrived at the Hokage buildings. "Alright time to hear that important message." Ino said opening the door to the office only to see all of the other 11 and that Sai kid. "What I thought this was just for us!?" Ino yelled angrily not only was she late but she had to deal with everyone else.

Tsunade was a bit stunned. "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, you finally arrived." Tsunade said looking at them a bit surprised.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Tsunade we forgot to tell Ino about the change of plans so we had to go get her." Shikamaru said taking a seat.

Shizune stood at Tsunade's side. "You want I should go through and give them the scrolls?" Shizune asked in a whisper to Tsunade.

"Yes." Tsunade said still sitting at her desk.

Shizune nodded and began to go around to everyone giving them a scroll.

"What's this lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked looking at the scroll but not opening it she wasn't sure weither to open it or leave it closed.

"Don't open it Sakura." Tsunade said without looking at her she then looked to each of the 9 standing around the room. "I've noticed that each of you have a special attack am I wrong?" She asked looking around not getting an answer she continued. "I have paired you each with another I want the two to train each other and when you return from this time period each pair will battle another. whoever the winner is will determine who my next set of Jounin are." Tsunade said she had never done this before.

Shikamaru said as Shizune handed him a scroll. "How troublesome I have to deal with this now." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto took the scroll from Shizune over excited. "Oh yeah I hope my partner is Sakura." He said looking at her with a slight blush.

Sakura sighed. "Whatever Naruto." She said looking at Tsunade. "May we open them Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked looking at her scroll then back at Tsunade.

"Yes now you may open the scroll Sakura." Tsunade said a bit annoyed Sakura always had a question that's what got on her nerve.

"I have Shino." Sakura said looking up at Shino. _Ewww gross I'm paired with bug boy I'd rather be paired with Naruto..._Sakura though as she sighed.

Shikamaru opened his scroll and sighed but it was a bit of a sigh of relief. "Hinata Hyuuga." He said she wasn't as loud and annoying as the others.

Hinata blushed a bit she wanted to be paired with Naruto but why not try and become friends with Shikamaru. "Shikamaru Naara." She said under her breath.

Naruto gulped as he opend his. "Me and...Tenten?" Naruto said grabbing his head. "Oh no I'm with her." He said pointing at Tenten.

Tenten walked over and punched him in the head. "I'm not happy to be paired with you either so get over it." She said angrily. "I'd rather be paired with Shikamaru then you!" She yelled at the boy.

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't want to be paired with any of you loosers." Shikamaru said sighing and closing his eyes.

Rock Lee unraveled his scroll. "Choji Akamichi?" He said looking up at the man eating chips who gave him a thumbs up. "I must really try with this one." He said under his breath.

Neji sighed as he opened his scroll he would either be with Sai or Kiba. He read the name 'Kiba Inuzuka'. "The dog Lady Tsunade you really seem like a jerk at this part." He said as he looked at Tsunade.

"Neji I'm putting those who don't really matter together." Tsuande said laughing a bit at the boy.

"What I'm powerful ya'know." Kiba said grabbing Neji by the collar.

"Let go of me you mutt." He said smacking Kiba's hand away.

Ino looked around. "Wait if you all are together then that puts me with...No damn way." Ino said looking at Sai.

Sai looked back at Ino with his usual emotionless eyes. "Well beautiful I guess your my partner." Sai said looking her.

"No no no Lady Tsunade I can't be put with that bastard!" Ino protested she couldn't stand Sai why partner her with him.

"Just imagine yourself training with Sasuke." She said smiling at the girl.

"But he's not Sasuke." Ino said pointing at Sai who was examining his finger.

"Ino I'm not changing my mind." Tsunade said folding her arms as she leaned back in her chair.

Ino held in a scream and then headed for the door slamming it behind herself she left the Hokage building and went straight home she didn't stop anywhere on her way she went up to her room and sat on her bed. "This is the stupidest damn thing I've ever had to deal with." She said rubbing her head in a calming way until she heard the doorbell ring.

Inoichi hurried to the door a smile on his face while he opened the door. "Why hello it took you long enough to get here." Inoichi smiled at his guest.

Ino came down the stairs in no hurry. "Dad who is it?" She called out in an annoyed voice she didn't want to be bothered at the moment. But when she saw the figure sitting on her couch her eyes widened. "No get the hell out." She said pointing at none other then Sai.

Inoichi waved his hands at his daughter. "Ino that's no way to talk to our house guest I talked to Tsunade already and-" Inoichi was cut off by Sai making a shush sound.

"I have to live here with you until the exam Beautiful." Saya said smiling at her. Inoichi already new of Sai's nickname for his daughter so he was not offended but Ino was .

"I can't live with you your to damn weird." She said shaking her father a bit ."Dad make him leave he's creepy." She said in a begging tone .

"Nope the Hokage ordered it." Inoichi said looking away from the girl and at Sai. "Sai would you like something to eat?" Inoichi asked the boy.

"An apple would be nice." Sai said smiling at Inoichi then looking to the depressed looking Ino. "We'll get along I promise I won't get in your way." He said putting his pinky out to the girl.

"What am I suppose to do with that?" She asked him looking up at him with a sick face.

"You wrap your pinky with mine and it's a bind." He said smiling at her still holding his pinky out.

Ino looked at him a bit suspicious but wrapped her pinky with his.

"Earth, water, sea, air, I declare a pinky swear." He said sounding just like a little kid. He then turned to see Inoichi coming back with three apples.

"One for you, you, and me of course." He said throwing the apples to the two teens and keeping one for himself.

Ino took a bite out of her apple but she looked a bit displeased. "I don't see why you have to stay here though why can't you stay at your house and I stay at mine?" Ino asked him sitting on the couch.

"I dunno ask Lady Tsunade that question." Sai said taking a big bite of his apple and then turning to Inoichi. "Inoichi sir where do I take my things?" Sai asked he looked confused and cute.

"Ino will show you to your room." Inoichi said walking to the kitchen.

Ino groaned and began heading up the stairs then turned to face Sai. "Well come on the whole world isn't going to wait for you." She said then heading back up the stairs.

Sai nodded and quickly grabbed his scrolls which contained his things and followed Ino up the stairs.

Ino knew what room he was getting and was very displeased with her fathers decision. "This is your room my room is right across the hall." She said looking to his room then looking to her left seeing her room. _Damn I have to live across the hall from this guy this is going to be a long two weeks..._Ino thought as she opened the door for her and then walked into her own room.

Sai looked a bit dazed that she left so quickly then entered the room he was staying in and sat his things on the bed. "Well I guess this'll do." He said looking around. _I wonder what we're having for breakfast?_Sai thought he had a completely different personality then Ino.

Ino yawned as she began to get undressed to put on her pajamas and go to bed. "Stupid Sai I can't believe he's staying in my house." She said and then she felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed.

Sai stood there in his boxer and no shirt. "Where's the bathroom I have to brush my teeth." He said showing her his toothbrush and then his teeth.

"You bastard don't you know how to knock!?" She asked him then she turned beat red she looked down she only had on a bra and panties and the bra wasn't even fastened. "Down the hall to your left now get out!" She yelled pushing him put of the room.

Sai stood outside of her room ."Thank you." She said then heading down the hall and turning to the left as Ino stated.

* * *

Ino yawned as she climbed out of her bed falling on the floor then standing up. "Man I need to take a shower." She said looking at herself in the mirror she didn't have makeup on or anything so she grabbed her clothes and opened her door and her face turned pale and then a bright red.

Sai was soaking wet his hair dripping all over the place and the towel was barely wrapped around his waist. "Oh Ino your shower is very nice." He said smiling at her as he walked into his room.

Ino almost fainted from seeing Sai like that she made her way to the bathroom using the wall for support. She walked in the bathroom that was filled with steam . She sat her things on the counter and looked in the mirror. "He actually looked pretty cute." She said then she threw her hands over her mouth. "Ino please don't say that ever again." She told herself and then got in the shower.

She was washing her hair and singing a song that couldn't be made out since the shower was pretty loud.

Sai walked out of his room and down the hall and into the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and then heard a scream. "What was that?" He asked getting ready to attack.

Ino jumped out of the shower. "Who the hell flushed the toi-" She started but tripped mid sentence and hit her head hard on the ground.

Ino opened her eyes and she was laying in her bed she lifted up but then grabbed her head from all the pain. "What happen." She asked looking around and the sight at the door seemed to shock her.

Sai walked into the room with an apron on that said '#1 in the kitchen.'. He had a tray with some eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and an apple. "Oh your awake I wanted to surprise you." He said looking at her with his emotionless eyes.

Ino looked at him still in a bit of shock. "I'm surprised alright." Ino said looking at him as he sat the tray beside her on the bed. "Thank you." She said looking away from him blushing.

Sai didn't even notice her blushing he was to busy looking at the small nick knacks on her desk. "What's with all the cute little accessories?" He asked picking up a keychain of a small cute panda eating bamboo.

"I don't know I just like them." She said beginning to eat the breakfast Sai brought her. "This is really good Sai." She said taking another bite.

"Thanks I had to learn how to cook for myself." Sai said smiling at her and then continuing to look at the panda.

"I guess so do you want that?" She asked him he was looking at the panda for quite a while now.

"Really you want to give this to me?" He asked her just to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yep it's all yours." She said smiling at him that was the first time she smiled at Sai since she had gotten the scroll saying that he was her partner.

"Thank you Ino." He said then looking at the black thread she had on the desk as well he tore some of it and stuck it through the whole where the chain once held it. He then noticed a keychain of a tiger eating a steak and moving quickly did the same thing he did to the panda to the tiger. "Hey Ino?" He said looking at her with the same eyes.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked him eating the last of the breakfast he brought her.

"I did this I hope it was alright." He said turning and showing her how he had made panda and tiger necklaces. "I made the tiger one for you and the panda one for me." He said with a smile that resembled a child.

Ino could help but smile she blushed a bit and then giggled. "Of course I don't mind thank you it's very cute." She said taking it from his and tieing her around her neck.

Sai looked a bit embarrassed. "Could you tie mine for me Ino?" He asked her holding the necklace out for her to take.

"Yes." She said taking it and tieing it around his neck. "There ya go." She said patting his head a bit then quickly pulling her hand back. "Sorry." She said blushing.

"It's alright. Ino you know your breast are very soft." He said pointing to her breasts.

Ino turned red and then punched him in the head. "You pervert feeling on my breast like that." She said. _You really know how to ruin the mood don't you Sai?_ She said sarcastically in her mind rolling her eyes.

"I mean I had to carry you in here naked and you breast were on my shoulder and they were soft that's all I'm saying." He said shielding himself from another blow.

"What y-you m-mean you d-dressed me!?" She asked him her eyes beginning to open wide.

"Yes but it was easy you don't weight that much and you had clothes ready so I didn't really look." He said giving her a cute little smile.

Ino turned blood shot red. "Get out get out get out!" She yelled at him pulling the covers up to shield herself.

Sai hurried out due to fear of being struck again. "What's her problem? Maybe I should have told her I did it with my eyes closed." He said thinking about it.

Ino was still blood shot red. "I can't believed he looked at me he was probably thinking things of me...well I can't say anything when I saw him yesterday I was thinking things of him." She said then she slapped herself lightly.

"Ino snap out of it you can't like him it's against you." She said she didn't know why she couldn't like him she was starting to question herself. "Well I need rest to heal my head we start I training tomorrow." She said turning out her light then rolling over to go to sleep.

* * *

Sai sat on his bed looking at the panda. "I like pandas their cute." He said smiling a bit and for once he actually looked as though he had emotion in his emotionless eyes.

* * *

**NL: Well hope you all enjoyed the first chapter I really don't know how Sai acts so I just made him act child like I think he's so cute. (Pinches his cheeks.)**

**Sai: Cut it out. (Pouts.)**

**Ino: (Glomps Sai.) Just because she has to stop doesn't mean I have to. **

**NL: Well you two enjoy yourselves. Don't forget to R&R. oh and here's the preview for the next chapter.**

* * *

**  
Ch2: Every Rose has it's thorns. **

**Ino get's to teach Sai a little bit about her mind transfer jutsu. Sai doesn't care and gets himself in more trouble. **

**Ino has a girl meeting with Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata and tells them about how she feels about Sai.  
**

**"Sai get your lazy ass up!" "I don't wanna." **

**Stayed tuned for Chapter 2 of A Rose covered in ink. A Sai and Ino story.**


	2. Ch2:Every Rose has it's thorns

**Ch2: Every Rose has its thorns.**

Ino had woken up early that morning it was about 4 in the morning she wanted to train with Sai and get it over with since she had a meeting with Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata later on. "Late." She said to Sai as he walked up.

"Ino can we hurry this up I really want to watch this show on the television later." He said picking his nose.

Ino's eye twitched and she held back the erge to punch Sai in the face. "For Today Sai I am your sensei do as I say and this will be over quickly." She said walking up to him.

Sai flicked the 'boogey' he successfully picked from his nose. "Alright Sensei begin with the lesson." Sai said looking at her.

She blushed from the words 'Sensei' but even more from the fact that he was starring right at her. "Well alright you must know of my mind transfer jutsu right?" Ino asked him.

"Yes where you tranfer your mind into your opponents body but your body is left vulnerable to any attack if there are multiple opponents." Sai said scratching his head.

Ino held back her anger and continued. "Correct but as long as I have a partner they can protect my body." Ino said taking deep breathes.

"Right but then your partner, me in this case will be vulnerable to attacks since I'll be lugging around your body." Sai said looking at her with his arms crossed.

"Correct again but there are two solutions I've thought of ever since my fight with Kakuzu." She said these solutions were pretty good but Sai could probably out of anyone point out the flaws right away. "I can also hold the jutsu for much longer as well." She said with a bit of a smirk.

"Tell me these great solutions." Sai said taking a seat in the soft grass.

"The first is my partner, you, creates a clone to watch over my body while the two of us fight." Ino said turning and looking down at him. "And the second takes up a bit ofchakra but it always works." She said smirking down at the clueless Sai.

Sai just looked up at her with her normally emotionless eyes. "And your going to show me this amazing plan?" Sai asked sarcastilly.

Ino ignored the sarcasm. She put her hands together and two Ino's appeared beside her. "This Ino will be the enemy." Ino said pointing to the Ino that jumped back. "Now watch closely." Ino and her clone both put there hands to there heart and did the mind transfer jutsu.

Sai watched her as she did her jutsu he was a bit impressed but his ink jutsu were so much better well that's what he thought of course.

The clone of Ino disappeared and two Ino's stood before Sai. "Which one is the real?" They both asked him.

Sai was a bit lost. "The one on the left." Sai said pointing to her.

"Correct but through mind transfer." Ino said and then said release and the clone disappeared. "There that's all you need to know." She said smiling at him.

"I have to admit it that's a pretty good strategy." Sai said smiling a bit at the girl which was very uncommon. "Well I'm going into the house I guess trainings over for the day." He turned around. He then turned back around and looked at Ino right in the eye. "Maybe we can hang out some time Tiger." He said he kissed her on the forehead then he headed off to the house.

Ino blushed and then looked at him as he walked away. "What?" She said and then she remember the Tiger and the panda. She felt the necklace around her neck. "Alright Panda." She said with a smile a slight blush on her face.

* * *

Ino was walking to the meeting spot where she would meet with Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura. "Now those three are late." She said as she tapped her foot in an annoyed way. 

Sakura came walking up with the other two girls at each of her sides. "Hey Piggirl." She said waving to her with a smile.

Ino waved back smiling as well. "Hey Hag." She said as the three got up to her she looked at them. "So how is it going with your partners girls?" She asked them with a bit of a devious grin.

The four walked into a nearby coffee shop and took a seat, Tenten groaned at Ino's question. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to rip Naruto to damn shreds, the bastard." She said remembering how he tried doing 1000 years of death on her.

Sakura sighed. "Shino isn't exactly what I wanted but the two of us get along." She said a creepy look on her face. She hated being with Shino but she wouldn't say it they could read it on her face.

Hinata turned red. "Well..um...me and...Onee-chan...well we...trained a bit." She said blushing even more from calling him big brother but her and Shikamaru had gotten closer since the first day that they treated each other like brother and sister.

Ino shook her head. "Sai and I haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot, he's a bit clueless to the rules of my home and I don't think walking around with a towel barely on is allowed." She said sighing as Sakura got all goo goo.

"Are you serious and you didn't do anything, Sai is so cute." Sakura said her eyes turned to hearts. She had been crushing on Sai since Sasuke left and it was a bit annoying.

Tenten shook her head. "I really hate being paired with the idiot I wish I could trade with you Ino." She said she thought Sai was cute but didn't like him like Sakura did.

Ino shook her head and looked at the tiger necklace. "Well he is pretty nice." She said remembering how he made her breakfast, helped her head, and made her this necklace. "He has more to him than I expected." She said silently so no one could hear her.

Sakura turned to Ino only to see her mezmorized by the necklace. "Ino earth to Ino...Ino you must come back from planet dream about Sai." She said a smirk on her face.

Tenten smirked at her and Hinata blushed.

Ino turned beat red. "No damn way I'm thinking about that guy." She said getting angry with Sakura.

Sakura poked her cheek teasingly. "You know you like him it's written all over your face." She said grinning at her friend.

"No!" Ino yelled at her turning she was beat red. _Stupid Sakura and her teasing...the hag._ Ino thought as she folded her arms.

Sakura shrugged. "Sorry I guess I was just teasing you." Sakura said a bit embarrassed at the whole scene.

Tenten looked at Ino as if she was stupid. "You have one of the hottest ninja in Konoha in your house, walking around half naked, and living in your house." Tenten said repeating 'at your house' twice because it was very important.

Ino shook her head. "I don't like him like that." She lied she did like him but it would be over as soon as these weeks were over.

* * *

Sai sat on the couch the show he had wanted to see was over to he was flipping through channels. "Bored." He said to himself. 

Inoichi walked into the door. "Sai, Sai, Sai." He sang. "I need you to go get Ino we're going out for dinner tonight." He said floating into the kitchen to get a drink.

Sai didn't talk back like Ino would and just slipped on his shoes and headed through the door. Since he had gone through Ino's room while she was gone he knew where she was.

He came up to the small group at the shop and walked inside only to see Ino scoot down in her chair.

Sakura turned to lock eyes with her crush Sai. "Sai-kun come sit with us." She said then giving Ino a devious grin.

Ino gestured for her to stop but Sai was already seated at their table. "Hello Sai." She said swirling her straw around in her coffee.

Tenten smiled at him. "So Sai how have you and Ino been?" She asked resting her chin in her hands .

Hinata nodded she wanted to know as well.

Sai shrugged. "Well we trained, she smacked her head on the wall, I made her breakfast, and then I made her that necklace." He said pointing childishly to the necklace around her neck.

Ino turned red. "Alright what do you want Sai?" She asked looking very annoyed.

"Your dad said to come get you we're going out for dinner tonight." He said looking at her with his emotionless eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Well Ino, you and Sai seemed to have aquainted nicely." She said smiling at Sai but giving Ino a devious grin.

"Yeah I saw her naked her boobs are very soft." Sai said poking one of Ino's breasts.

Sakura and Tenten broke out into laughter and Hinata giggled.

Ino turned red and slapped his hand away. "Pervert." She said looking out the window.

Sai was a bit lost he didn't know why he was a pervert. "But I saved you." He said he was clueless when it came to women.

Sakura punched him in the arm. "Oh so she hit her head in the shower and you saved her but you had to dress her which meant touching her breast in the process?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"Yeah that's what happened I dressed her with my eyes closed so I didn't see anything." Sai said looking confused at the angry Ino and happy Sakura.

Ino grunted. "Your a jerk your not suppose to tell stuff like that." She said still not looking at him.

Sai looked very confused. "We should go I don't want to be a jerk anymore." He said standing up and pulling Ino up.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata said goodbye to the two. "We'll be over when you get back from your dinner." Sakura said as she waved to her friend.

* * *

Ino walked far ahead of Sai, her arms were folded. 

Sai walked far behind Ino still confused as to why she was so mad at him. He ran up beside her. "Tiger, why are you so mad at me?" He asked feeling lost.

Ino glared at him. "Don't call me that! Your not suppose to tell them anything we do or specificly what you do!" She yelled at him.

Sai was a bit shocked by her reaction but you could read it on his face. "I won't anymore I promise." He said putting his pinky out to the girl.

Ino slapped his hand away. "Lets just get home I want to go." She said putting her hands together and poofing to her house.

Sai just shrugged and did the same. He appeared beside Inoichi who was dancing around in the living room. "Are we going soon?" He asked the dancing man.

Inoichi was a bit surprised when the two appeared. He stopped dancing and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah lets go." He said a bit embarrassed.

Ino sighed, she was glad to go she didn't want to be around Sai alone anymore. "Finally..." She mumured.

The three headed out to go to a very fancy resteraunt that Inoichi usual took Ino to.

* * *

The dinner was very quiet and it seemed as though no one had fun but Inoichi. When the three got home Sai and Ino said nothing to each other they just went to bed. 

Inoichi was confused. "What did I miss?" He asked himself looking confused.

Ino layed in her bed she just wanted to go to sleep but she couldn't she felt a ton of guilt in her stomach, something she hated.

Sai was out in only mere minutes not wanting to think of today only tommorrow and what it will bring.

* * *

** Chopstix: Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long didn't have access to a computer. **

**Sai: Ino what did I do again.**

**Ino: I'm not talking to you anymore. **

**Chopstix: Well seeya next time. Oh and here's the chapter preview.**

* * *

** Ch.3:I'm sorry how can I make it up to you?**

**Sai wants to find out a way to apologize to Ino but she won't talk to him.**

**Ino goes into a state of depression and doesn't talk to anyone. She starts to think that the reason she's so angry isn't that good of one.**

**Tune in next for the next chapter of 'A Rose Covered in Ink.'**


End file.
